Rendez-vous à l'hôpital
by TheHoshiLiveOnMoon
Summary: Servit sur un plat d'argent avec des yeux tout frais tout autour, un petit écrit spécial Halloween ! Enjoy !


**Rendez-vous à l'hôpital**

Handa Seishuu aurai dû se méfier de quelque chose lorsque Miwa en partant de sa chambre d'hôpital lui avait dit : à tout à l'heure, Sensei. D'un sourire en coin, une main devant la bouche comme pour cacher un rire machiavélique. Il avait jeté un regard interrogatif sur Hiro' mais celui-ci avait directement détourné du regard et Tama, elle, regardait ses pieds. Il se tramait réellement quelque chose. Mais là n'était pas son problème principal, son problème c'est qu'il était de retour à l'hôpital pour les même raisons que la dernière fois mais là n'était pas son réel problème. Son problème c'est qu'il était dans la même chambre que la dernière fois, mais en fait, son problème n'était toujours pas ça. Non, y'a plus grave, beaucoup plus grave. Ce soir c'était la nuit d'Halloween, la nuit qui appel les morts, la nuit qui appellera à coup sûr le fantôme du vieil homme qu'il avait vu la dernière fois et LA c'était son problème. Le soleil se couchait lentement et laissera bientôt place à nuit d'horreur. Qu'était-il supposé faire s'il rencontrait un méchant fantôme qui voudra le hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?! Non, il ne voulait pas ! C'était flippant, beaucoup trop flippant. Il était à deux doigts de sortir de l'hôpital en courant, priant pour arriver chez-lui avant la nuit des sorcières. Il fera tout ce que le dieu Halloween lui demandera de faire pour l'épargner en retour, il donnera autant de bonbon que les gosses du village voudront, il en donnera plus pour Naru et Hina. Il acceptera de subir les blagues douteuses de Miwa et de Tama toute la nuit s'il le fallait ! Il se voyait déjà suivre Hiroshi partout en tenant un bout de son t-shirt pour qu'il le protège de tout éventuel fantôme. Attend, non, ça ce n'était pas un pensée normale. Peu importe, il le ferait ! Et c'est en dirigeant ses pensées vers des souvenirs stupides de lui et d'Hiroshi, comme la cuisine douteuse qu'il lui servait ou lorsqu'ils s'étaient battu contre des gosses du village voisin, que le soleil termina de s'endormir.

C'était le noir total, il ne se rappelait même pas qu'il faisait aussi noir la dernière fois, il entendait les bips réguliers de la machine d'à côté, créant une courbe lumineuse, sans savoir si elle était rassurante ou pas. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Tous ces bruits dans le couloir, ces bruits de pas qu'il croyait entendre. Il se passait réellement quelque chose d'étrange dans cette ancienne aile de l'hôpital. Comment pouvait-il accepter de laisser des patients ici un soir d'Halloween ? Mon dieu ! Peut-être qu'il le faisait exprès, peut-être qu'il voulait se débarrasser de lui ! Il fallait qu'il sorte, il devait sortir ! Sinon il viendrait lui ôter la vie ! Il n'avait rien fait, il avait été gentil toute l'année !

Il posa un pied nu sur le sol de sa chambre, il le fit avec prudence, comme s'il risquait de rencontre le vide sous ses pieds, il ne voyait rien. Le froid particulier du carrelage le surprit, c'était désagréable, beaucoup trop froid pour un simple carrelage. Mais il continua et réussi à poser ses deux pieds à terre et soudain il se sentit à la merci de cette éventuel chose tapit sous son lit et précipitamment il ramena ses jambes sur son torse. Il imaginait une main ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait retourné lentement sous son lit, prêt à saisir une nouvelle occasion d'agripper sa jambe avant de le trainer aux enfers, il entendait cette chose murmurer : « Zut ! J'y étais presque ! » D'une voix grave et de ses dents pourries… Non, en fait oubliez, c'est complètement ridicule.

Il ne pouvait s'échapper nulle part et bêtement il regarda le plafond dans un dernier espoir d'échappatoire mais rien, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il se sentait perdu sur une petite île déserte, si petite qu'il pouvait à peine s'allonger en position fœtal au risque de toucher à cette mer noire dont il était entouré où des choses inhumaines attendaient de le dévorer tout cru. Il ne savait combien de temps il resta comme ça mais il entendit soudainement un « toc », comme quelque chose qui frappait contre la vitre. Il se retourna. Et sa respiration se bloqua, son cœur était partie, il avait oublié cette menace. Celle qui venait après le monstre qui dort sous notre lit, celle où une silhouette informe se tenait derrière la fenêtre, le corps blanc, transparent, un sourire glacé sur le coin des lèvres, des yeux vides qui te regardait semblant te maudire et sa tête qui se penche sur le côté, dévoilant une peau beaucoup trop blanche pour être normale et ses long cheveux noir qui lui caressent les épaules et qui tombaient en cascade sur son visage laissant apercevoir seuls les yeux maudits. Puis elle finit par montrer ses dents blanches, laissant passer un rire frissonnant, le rire des morts.

Puis il entendit un bruit de glissement, celle de la fenêtre, la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait lentement par une main blanche, des doigts maigres et des ongles mauves. Elle le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, sa tête qui penchait un peu plus, son cou qui semblait être sur le point de se déchirer, son sourire qui s'agrandissait. Elle approchait. Elle avait posé pied à l'intérieur et soudainement elle s'écrase sur le bord de la fenêtre.

- **Arrête Miwa, il va finir par avoir une crise cardiaque !**

- **Quoi ? À son âge ?**

- **N'importe qui en aurait une face à tes conneries d'Halloween, regarde-le il est tout blanc !**

-** Hiro' !**

Quand il vit ces cheveux blond, ce regard inquiet et attentionné, ces yeux, ce sourire en coin, cette voix, ce corps, ce t-shirt vert, cette main qui glisse dans ces courtes mèches, il pleura de soulagement et peu importe, il se jeta dans ses bras.

- **Regard dans quel état il est maintenant !**

- **Oups ? Sensei, vous êtes sûr d'être un adulte ?**

- **C'pas une raison, c'est- beurk ! Sensei ! Vous foutez de la morve sur mon t-shirt !**

- **Hiroshiiiiiiiiiii !**

Il sera son coup un peu plus dans ses bras, ne voulant qu'une chose, sentir son corps contre lui, se dire que tout allait bien, que tout ira toujours bien tant qu'Hiroshi sera là pour le protéger des fantômes, il ne risquait plus rien. Il sentit un bras l'enlacer en retour, une main dans ses cheveux pour lui dire que tout allait bien maintenant. Plus tard, les jeunes décidèrent de rester pour tenir compagnie à Sensei, un peu pour s'excuser, un peu parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient chez eux, un peu parce que Sensei n'était pas là pour distribuer des bonbons avec eux. Et durant toute la nuit, la main d'un certain calligraphe ne lâcha plus le t-shirt vert d'un certain adolescent.

**_-END_**


End file.
